Su nombre SI es Blaineley
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: Los diarios de la persona más insoportablemente blainífica del planeta, Blaineley, por quien más nos hace marear... con un toque de rencor.
1. Su nombre SI es Blaineley

**DISCLAIMER** : Éste fanfic fue escrito por fans sin animos de lucro. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/All-Stars/Pahkitew Island/presents: The Ridonculous Race es propiedad de Jennifer Pertsch/Tom McGillis, y licenciado por FreshTv, Cake Enterteinament, Teletoon y Cartoon Network Intl.

 _ **Su nombre SI es Blaineley**_

 _Tiempo: Total Drama World Tour, la noche previa al desafío en las Cataratas de Niágara_

 _PoV Blaineley (extraído de su diario personal... Un diario DEMASIADO público gracias a Sierra, que lo subió a la sección "Presentadores" en el blog de Drama Total)_

20 de marzo de 2009

"Hola, mi querido diario. Aquí escribiéndote Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran, reseñandote las notas más infames del día de hoy."

Iré al grano. Hoy, de lejos, recibí la peor patada en el trasero desde que me despidieron de Cacería de Celebridades. Y una de las.más dolorosas. De. Toda. Mi. Vida.

Para empezar, ese cretino de Geoff se atrevió a decir cosas que solo tu y nuestros lectores saben. Y ni siquiera sabe por qué soy así, realmentr.

Iré por partes_

El niño se atrevió a exhibir un video de mis momentos más bajos. El primero fue antes de entrar a escena esta noche.¿Que tiene de malo levantar del suelo una rebanada de pizza de la cena? Sigo la regla de los cinco segundos.

¡¿Una lijadora para tratar mi pedicura? Bfff. Svetlana puede despedirse de su compensación por despido. Si es que la despido. Es la única podóloga que sabe tratar mi juanete bifurcado crónico.

Lo peor. ¿Barriga, eructos y flatulencias tras la grabación de la primera Secuela? Debió ser esa pelirroja loca,Izzy, o ese atleta desquiciado Evan el que actuó tan mal.

La canción que me dedicaron... La. Peor. Porquería. Que haya. Escuchado. Tengo tanto que decirte de eso que lo estudié por partes.

 _Canto para la chica_

 _que es un tesoro sin par_

Pensaba que el chico me estaba adulando. Y en serio, ¿Que hombre o mujer no mataría por una mujer tan Blainífica?

 _Aunque su conducta_

 _siempre me haga vomitar_

El error fue mío. No debí servirme ese mojito antes de entrar a escena. Nadie sabe lo que es bueno si no lo prueba.

 _(¿Que?)_

 _Una rubia teñida y mala_

 _que se cree la mejor_

 _¡JA!_

 _Pero que sin su séquito_

 _se vería peor que yo_

 _¡HEY!_

 _(¡HEY! Oye...)_

¡¿Teñida y mala que se cree la mejor?! ¡¿Y QUIEN ERES TÚ, GEOFF?! ¡UN VAGO CON MUY MAL GUSTO EN SU GUARDARROPA! Solo Dios sabe que esa camisa que usas la tienes tan repetida como las canciones de Trent.

Debo despedir a mi masajista (nota posterior)

 _Si alaba tu camisa_

 _es que no te la puede ver._

 _Dice tanto "ya sabes qué"_

 _¡Que vive en el toilet!_

 _¡HEY!_

 _(Como mucha fibra...)_

En cuanto vea al chico de nuevo, estará en el siguiente vuelo de abastecimiento del campamento más remoto de la Antártida. ¡Claro que como mucha fibra! ¿No cuentan las supremas de naranja de la ensalada con la salsa del filete Wellington?

 _Compró dos pares de jeans,_

 _talla ocho y talla diez._

 _Así, cuando use los grandes,_

 _le pregunten si adelgazó,_

 _¡HEY!_

Mi ex-entrenador de combate personal va a pagar muy caro esto.

 _Ella no es quien crees_

 _y te lo diré de una vez._

 _Tiene hongos en los pies_

 _y su nombre no es Blaineley_

 _¡HEY!_

Svetlana puede despedirse de su gratificación de Navidad.

 _Es una farsante_

 _y su nombre no es Blaineley_

 _Es ladrona,_

 _es mentirosa,_

 _y su nombre no es Blaineley..._

 _¡ES MILDRED!_

¡HEY!

Tengo de ladrona, mentirosa y farsante lo que tu de bien vestido.

Ahora, ¿Cual es el plan? En cuanto salga de este show de segunda, voy a demandarlos a todos. A Chris, a Geoff, a esa horrorosa Beth y a los productores. ¡¿Como se atreven a pisotear mi dignidad?!

Ésto fue "Mi vida apesta". Soy Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran, y me despido. Buenas noches,

 **Ah, Blaineley... Salvo _Total Drama: One World_ (del buen _DanTheSociopath_ , muy recomendable fanfic pese a que (al escribir este fic) está en hiatus), casi ningun fic se centra en uno de los personajes más odiados de toda la franquicia. Ok, es mala. Es mentirosa. Pero tiene un sutil toque de asquerosidad digno de Drama Total *la recuerda en el.confesionario de World Tour dandose un atracón de pastel/torta*...**

 **Por favor, dejen su review si les gustó. Si no, igual dejen su review. Si quieren pastel que no haya tocado Blaineley, dejen review. Si quieres el sombrero de Geoff y la remera de Brody por c$9.95, dejen review.**

 ** _Con afecto: Sam the Stormbringer_**


	2. Marca B para ¿Bazofia?

**DISCLAIMER**

: Éste fanfic fue escrito por fans sin animos de lucro. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/All-Stars/Pahkitew Island/presents: The Ridonculous Race es propiedad de Jennifer Pertsch/Tom McGillis, y licenciado por FreshTv, Cake Enterteinament, Teletoon y Cartoon Network Intl.

 _Su nombre SI es Blaineley_

 _Tiempo: Total Drama World Tour, la noche post-desafío en las Cataratas de Niágara, después de la expulsión de Owen._

 _PoV Blaineley (extraído de su diario personal... Un diario DEMASIADO público gracias a Sierra, que lo subió a la sección "Presentadores" en el blog de Drama Total)_

 _22 de marzo de 2009_

Hola, mi querido diario. Aquí escribiéndote Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran, reseñandote las notas más infames del día de hoy.

Empezamos por algo agradable. ¡Estar en esta porquería de avión no es tan malo como parece!

La comida no es mala... si fuera de 1 a 10, no pasa de 3 (Si es el piloto quien cocina, trataré de ganar puntos con él). Practicamente lo mismo que la comida de la clase económica en un vuelo a Nueva York.

Al menos no tenemos la restricción de lo... ( _ilegible por una mancha de grasa de lo que parece el pollo al horno del Chef)._

Owen... es peor de lo que esperaba. Tonto, ingenuo, insoportablemente sucio. Encontré sus calcetines en mi sopa de almeja... ¿Alejandro cambió mi plato? Como sea, no probé bocado hasta cambiar de plato con Cody. ¡Debiste ver su cara! Naturalmente, Sierra sospechó de Duncan (vino a refugiarse de Courtney... ella encontró fotos suyas y de Gwen muy, pero _muy_ sugerentes), y el delincuente tuvo que refugiarse en el confesionario.

Si, por el otro lado... me dolió votar por él. ¡Lo de la psicótica le afectó un poco! Revisé la caja de votaciones antes de que Pelmazo McLean los destruyera en el horno de su suite, y estuvieron así:

Owen: Sierra, yo, Alejandro, Heather.

Yo: Courtney, Duncan (¿Hasta separados están de acuerdo?), Owen

Sierra: Cody

Sinceramente, no fue lo que esperaba. Salvo por el voto a Sierra, nadie salió de lo que esperaba.

¿Quieres detalles de quienes quedaron esta noche? Bien.

-Sierra está loca. Ya había tratado con ella, pero me da asco que use las cosas de Cody. Incluso usa sus calzones, ¡Solo Dios sabe si fueron usados antes de que Sierra los robara.

No debo dejar que se acerque a mi teléfono _Solo actualicé mi podcast, cuatro blogs, el canal de YouTube y Twitter._ (Nota posterior).

-Heather se derrite por Alejandro. Son tal para cual. El que esa bruja se haya decidido a no ser tan malvada no la hace oveja.

-Alejandro... pff. He visto gente más sensual en Monaco que ese idiota. Despiadado, arrogante, completamente una paradoja. Quiere un juego justo y honorable contra Heather pero no tuvo empacho en abandonar a Bridgette en el Yukon, hacer que Tyler cantara como canario sobre Duncan y Gwen ni en arrojar a LeShawna por la borda.

Duncan sigue siendo el tipo duro. Oh, si. Su popularidad sigue en picada gracias a Gwen. Se que a muchas chicas les gustan los maleantes, pero él ya solo es un gran fantoche. Su bandeja de notificaciones nunca ha estado más atestada en Facebook como ahora de basura, amenazas de muerte y mucho odio de las y los fans de Courtney.

-Courtney. Y hablando del diablo. Es de esas chicas que quieren ver arder al mundo con sus injusticias personales. Si su ex-novio y su ex-mejor amiga perdieron credibilidad, ella subió de su letrina en Toronto a un pedestal de oro.

-Cody... el está haciendo un gran trabajo. O solo tiene mucha suerte. Las fans de Sierra la envidian solo porque está junto a él. ¿Mi apuesta segura? Totalmente aunque no me agrade. Josh, si estás leyendo esto, me debes c$500. Cody sigue en competencia. No debiste apostar al gordo.

Y en noticias picantes, tengo algunas fotos comprometedoras de Thelonius _¿Será el Chef?_. ¡No sabía que "calzara grande"! Si mi plan tiene buena suerte, él se despide de Chris pronto y tendrá su catapulta. Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran cumple sus promesas.

No tengo nada malo (aún) que decir sobre Chris. Quise meterme a su suite, traté de darle un masaje... no sabía que el cretino tuviera un punto muy sensible justo bajo la nuca. Todo lo que hizo fue echarme a patadas y gritarme que estaba despedida.

Creyó que yo era su masajista.

Mientras el niño recibía su masaje (Debo ver a su entrenador personal para ayer), dijo que iríamos a comer a China. Como decimos en el medio, "un buen periodista nunca revela sus fuentes" _a menos que sean rubias egolatras que comen como cerdos._ Esta fue Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran, con el resumen de un día relativamente mediocre, buenas noches.

P. D. ¿Que en este maldito cacharro, mal llamado avión, no hay una gota de licor para los concursantes? Necesito ahora mismo varios shots de tequila. Ya.

 **Honestamente no quería serializar este fic, dejarlo en un simple _one-shot_. Pero hay que ser accesibles y flexibles.** **Y heme aquí, embutiendome en el (para mí ajustado) traje de la rubia más odiada de Canadá. De nuevo. Tanto _La Historia de Sierra_ (que dejaré en hiatus hasta que pasen las fiestas, porque el siguiente capítulo será muy complejo y relativamente extenso) como la presente cita disfruté al escribirlas.** **Quise ahorrarme la canción _Blain_ _ífica_ por una sencilla razón. Es demasiado pegadiza, tanto en español latino (Si, soy mexicano, para los que se lo preguntan) como en el original en inglés _Blainerific_.** **Si les gustó, dejen review. Si no les gustó, dejen review. Si desean una copia de los momentos más vergonzosos de Blaineley con un brillo labial cortesía de Lindsay por c$5.99, dejen review.**

 ** _Con afecto, Sam the stormbringer._**


	3. Bye bye, Courtney

**DISCLAIMER** : Éste fanfic fue escrito por fans sin animos de lucro. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/All-Stars/Pahkitew Island/presents: The Ridonculous Race es propiedad de Jennifer Pertsch/Tom McGillis, y licenciado por FreshTv, Cake Enterteinament, Teletoon y Cartoon Network Intl.

* * *

 _Bye, bye, Courtney..._

 _Tiempo: Total Drama World Tour, antes de abandonar China_

 _PoV Blaineley (extraído de su diario personal... Un diario DEMASIADO público gracias a Sierra, que lo subió a la sección "Presentadores" en el blog de Drama Total)_

24 de marzo de 2009

Hola, mi querido diario. Aquí escribiéndote Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran, reseñandote las notas más infames del día de hoy. ¡Y vaya que hoy lo son!

Mi plan se fue por la borda. De verdad _necesitaba_ al Chef Hatchet de mi lado. Luego de haber comido del pastel que hizo en las cataratas de Niágara y el pollo al horno de ayer (o de anteayer; no llevo bien el cambio de horarios tan brutal que Chris lleva), la cosa es que la comida de avión nunca estuvo mejor... después de todo, el jarabe de los waffles era genuina miel de maple. No la basura hecha con azúcar y colorantes que los demás deben tragarse con su orgullo.

Necesito la receta de su potaje de avena y pasas. Tal vez lo mejore con un poco de... bien. Mucho tocino. ( _Seguro le gusta la basura_ )

El desafío de hoy fue un suplicio para el resto. Ya que todos estaban impacientes, y tenía al viejo bailando en la palma de mi mano, no fue difícil romper unas cuantas reglas. Despues de todo, había rechazado conducir este apestoso show.

Gracias al Chef, llegué primero a la línea de meta. Después de hacer unas compritas, desde luego. Y Josh, si lees esto, espero que el _qipao_ que modelo en la foto que te envié te encante tanto como a mí.

Debieron ver la cara de todos cuando vieron que llegué primera sin sudar una gota ( _Si tomas el rickshaw y el chef tira de él, ¡¿Como no pudiste no llegar primera?!_ ). Entre otras cosas, _Duncney_ llegó a nuevas escalas de odio mutuo. ¡Es tan delicioso! Y todo gracias al bomboncito ardiente de Heather.

Esos dos deben largarse a _Ciudad Besuqueo_. Población: unos cuantos perdedores (anotación posterior).

El segundo desafío... no fue tan duro. O no lo habría sido si Heather no hubiera hablado y Courtney no hiciera trampa para Alejandro.

Carne de burro... suerte con encontrar a tu jamelgo, Cody. Usaron a otro, pero ¿creer que asaron al tuyo? Loable dejarme tu sitio, pero al burro lo ví en la zona de carga. ¡No comería algo así de sucio! Por otro lado, ese trozo de tofu no estaba tan mal.

Larvas... asqueroso si no eras yo. Esas albóndigas del Chef tenían el toque de mi abuela. ¡Y la pasta! Suerte que no fuí Heather y su odio a comer insectos. ¡Como si su boca no recordara la lengua de su gato, _Asesino_!

Gracias por eso, G (Tachado y reemplazado por una anotación de Sierra)... _Nueva Heather_ (Anotación posterior)

Brochetas para mí, estrellas de mar para el resto. _Bon apetit_ , Duncan. Sigue esperando a que se haga tocino.

Iba a ganar segura. ¡Iba a ganar! ¿Que demonios pasó? Solo que una cierta bocona echó mi barco a pique. ¡La muy... _No creo que los fans jovenes deban leer las obscenidades de Blaineley_ dijo que mis platos tenían comida de verdad! Y Duncan echó en cara que su "princesa" estaba tragandose las asquerosidades de Alejandro.

Bfff... Chris cambió mi tazón de helado por el de Sierra, que tenía... algo con tentáculos, y a esa... _más vulgaridad_ _es_ le puso la cabeza de un león de año nuevo.

Ahora, barajemos posibilidades...

Sierra es inmune, y mo puedo votar por Cody por dos razones. Aposté por él en el set de _Cacería de Celebridades_ , y la loca me asesinaría si lo hago. Heather... no puedo hablar de ella, pero su voto seguro es para mí. ¿Alejandro y Duncan? Esos dos son como un tiburón y su rémora. ¿Me pregunto quien será qué en este juego?

Y, finalmente, Courtney... apuesto a que ella se larga. Llegó última, Duncan la botó definitivamente, voló y reventó. ¿Saben? No siento pena por ella, realmente. Soborné a Sierra y a Cody para que votaran por ella, aunque, conociendolo a él, igual vota por su acosadora loca. Lo intenté con Heather, pero me rechazó. Seguro se mantendrá para sacarme, pero no importa. En cuanto a Duncan y Alejandro, votos para Courtney.

Mi _Blainífico_ trasero, a salvo.

Tengo que irme. Tengo que echar a patadas a cierta abogada depredadora.

Se despide Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran.

P. D. Chris me va a matar si se entera que le tomé una botella de colección. Los licores que venden en China son demasiado ilegales, y odiaría beber licor de testículo de tigre.

* * *

 **Y vuelvo a embutir mi obeso vientre en el traje escotado y muy revelador (ajá) traje de Blaineley. Tan confiada, tan indolente...** **A estas alturas, creo que ustedes y yo sabemos, por ahora, a donde se dirige esto. Así que tendré que volver rápido... antes de que la "mujer de un solo Cody" me chupe la sesera demasiado antes de las fiestas. No sea que yo acabe como Geoff, en paz, relax y fiesta.**

 **Es probable que éste sea el último episodio o fic que suba en el año. Así... que les deseo lo mejor para éste apretado fin de año. El pavo y los romeritos no se van a comer solos y, tristemente, necesito sacar a mi _Owen interior_.**

 **Y ahora, las respuestas *suenan las fanfarrias de una grabadora y aplausos* Gracias, mis queridos pasantes...**

 _ **OFIXD**_ **, siento que estuviera fragmentado. Espero mejorar un poco y tomar un nivel que a muchos agrade.**

 **Si les gustó, dejen review. Si no les gustó, dejen review. Si quieren una foto con Blaineley embutida en un qipao, busquen. No la tengo, pero igual dejen review.**

 ** _Con afecto y copa de cerveza en mano, Sam the stormbringer._**

 ** _Pasen una feliz Navidad y un McLeanífico inicio de 2017_**


	4. Un brazo a la vez

**DISCLAIMER** : Éste fanfic fue escrito por fans sin animos de lucro. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/All-Stars/Pahkitew Island/presents: The Ridonculous Race es propiedad de Jennifer Pertsch/Tom McGillis, y licenciado por FreshTv, Cake Enterteinament, Teletoon y Cartoon Network Intl.

 _Un brazo a la vez_

 _Tiempo: Total Drama World Tour, horas antes de la última Secuela._

 _PoV Blaineley (extraído de su diario personal... Un diario DEMASIADO público gracias a Sierra, que lo subió a la sección "Presentadores" en el blog de Drama Total)_

29 de marzo de 2009

Es la última vez que participo en un show como carne de cañón.

Si, mi querido diario. Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran está de vuelta. Y no en el mejor momento posible.

Ha pasado casi una semana desde mi... " _caída libre_ "... por confrontar a ese _Ya me estoy cansando de borrar vulgaridades_ _, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo_ de Chris. ¿Por qué no te atendí en mucho tiempo? Simplemente porque una cierta chica despechada con estómago de vertedero me cayó encima, justo sobre una choza ridículamente construída con piedra, madera y papel, en China.

Mi adolorido trasero... ugh. No podré bailar mambo con Josh en el concurso de fin de año. Bien, como te decía, me echaron el mismo día que a Courtney. ¿Que tienen de malo calendarios, mi lencería autografiada y promesas de contrato con la cadena si ellos se iban a ir con las manos vacías?

Cody... el cretino votó por Sierra de nuevo. Y esa loca tuvo el descaro de votarme a mí, ¡A mí, su _Blainífica_ compañera! Duncan y Alelandro... esos dos tuvieron agallas de echar a Courtney. Voté a Courtney y ella votó por mí, por lo que el voto decisivo era el de Heather... que me votó a mí.

No esperaba algo así de algunos de esos mocosos, impertinentes _Bla, bla bla, ¿Cuantas groserías debo censurar?_ , pero de verdad **necesitaba** que alguien, no yo, se fuera.

Creo... que ventilar las verdades de todos no fue una gran idea. ¿Quieres saber qué cosas les se que ni esa loca acosadora de _Ultima vez que le censuro algo. La próxima vez lo dejaré tal cual es_.

Cody... no solo es un idiota. El incidente con sus dientes fue esa tonta treta para engañar al "hada de los dientes" de tirar de una puerta con el diente atado. Arrancó los dos incisivos y ni los frenillos le bastaron. De hecho, esos malditos aparatos de tortura le arruinaron la dentadura abriendole ese hueco.

Alejandro es migrante ilegal. El pasaporte y la visa del gobierno mexicano acaban de vencer. ¿Como vas a acreditar tu estancia, Alejandro Ignacio Ponciano de los Reyes de la Concepción Antonio Julián Burromuerto Salinas de Berriozabal y Uruzquieta? Y dudo muchísimo que Chris encuentre alguna embajada o consulado en Drumheller.

Duncan, Duncan, Duncan... ¿Lo que se contó en esa apestosa cabaña se queda en la cabaña de la locación de _Parque Apestásico_? Vuelve a confiar en esa adorable máquina de ozono de trasero tus secretos, y trata de esconder los videos que vendiste afuera de la comisaría de Quebec. Ya tengo una copia y créeme. Destrozar buzones del vecindario con un bastón de lacrosse no es nada nuevo. De joven, Josh podría haberte dejado en la calle. ¿Britney? Oh, si. trata de convencer a Gwen de que la sobrecargo de la primera clase y tu no se besuquearon en el confesionario... entre otras cosas.

Tienes demasiada tela de donde cortar, Heather. No solo te babeas por Alejandro, sino que hasta usas tus "juguetitos" y te _Olviden lo que dije, esta bruja necesita censura permanente_ con un dildo al que **_cariñosamente_** llamas "Alejandro". Trataste de sobornar a Cody con fotos de esa _¿Por qué no tiene fotos eróticas mías para Cody?_ de Gwen mientras dormía si votaba siempre por Sierra. Y espera a saber que tu gato Asesino resultó ser Asesina. Suerte con las ocho nuevas bocas que vas a alimentar llegando a casa.

Si te pagamos algo, Sierra ( **Tachado por alguna extraña razón. Toalmente perdido el párrafo** )...

Y no me obligues a revelar tu fracaso en FameTown, McLean. Estabas tan ebrio de fama que todos los "perdedores" de la banda acordarob tu expulsión. ¿Buenos términos? Suerte con las cuatro ordenes restrictivas de los miembros restantes, quince pruebas de paternidad negativas, dos pruenas positivas con acuerdo extrajudicial y el vertedero en que has convertido el lago Wawanakwa. ¿Y espera que la gente no se moleste por ello? Si llevas gente nueva allá, espero que la gente de Greenpeace te demande por todo lo que tengas para limpiar tu sucio secretito.

Y Chef... voy a cumplir mi palabra. Por respeto a la ayuda que me diste, voy a hablar con los ejecutivos del canal a tu favor. No aseguro nada, pero cuando cocinas, todo sabe a pollo. Menos el pollo. Si acaso, sabe a pescado. Pero tienes un espacio asegurado. No revelaré donde, porque siento que hay una sucia rata que me espía _¡¿Como me descubrió?!_

Cambiando de tema, gracias a Courtney tengo casi todo el cuerpo deshecho, como ya mencioné antes. Y agradezco que los productores pagaran por tratar de arreglarme el esqueleto. Pero ¡Seamos honestos! Lo único que he podido comer son batidos como los que Owen debía tomar cuando se rompió la mandíbula por la autobiografía del Chef.

Si mis... "fugas"... tienen un olor ligero a ensalada de huevo, eso... es mucho peor. Como si el mapache de Beth comiera nachos y rematara con una orden de aros de cebolla con aderezo Mil Islas(Anotación posterior).

En fin, ahora a disfrutar como pueda la estadía de ese montón de locos, inmaduros y torpes adolescentes en este paradisiaco resort de los Milton en Honolulu. Y, tal vez, pedirle al camarero que me traiga un batido de trompa de cerdo a las brasas. Diré que fueron órdenes del médico.

Con un brazo apenas recuperado (y el ortopedista me recomendó no abusar mucho de él para la rehabilitación), se despide Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran.

 **Y retomamos el trabajo por aquí, gente.**

 **Ok, tal vez los abandoné un poquito... pero vean el lado positivo. Nuevos descubrimientos (Y ya se en que fandom entrar en operaciones, muajajajaja... ¡Esa es la risa! ¡Chúpate esa, Doctor Max-lito, A. K. A. "poderoso señor Dreddulox"!), nuevas historias en las que trabajo, el (esperemos) cardiaco final de _La Historia de Sierra_ y una posible reedición...**

 **¿Saben? Blaineley, a final de cuentas, es un personaje ligeramente odioso. Pero no odioso a lo Heather, a lo Sha-zoquete, en un _Scottmaster_ mood o en un Estilo Amy. Es de esos personaje que amas odiarlos o que odias amarlos por ser un recurso pretencioso en la comedia que resulta efectivo... una vez qje te metes en sus jeans tallas 8 y 10.**

 **Hora de... las reviews *las clásicas fanfarrias de grabadora* _Gracias, pasante. ¿Puedes traerme un poco del cerdo en canal de la hoguera?_**

 **¿No hay? ¿Nada? Bueno, ellos se lo pierden de primera mano, mjajaja.**

 **Si les gustó, dejen review. Si no les gustó, dejen review. Si quieren un tarro oficial del _Sr. Coco_ para su piña colada por c$3.99, dejen review. Si quieren un bocadillo, vayan a su despensa, ataquen y dejen review**

 ** _Con afecto, Sam the stormbringer._**

 ** _¡Pasante! Mi estómago ya empieza a reclamar que no lo atiendo. ¡Tengo hambre!_**


	5. Bruno y un elenco vengativo

DISCLAIMER: Éste fanfic fue escrito por fans sin animos de lucro. Total Drama es propiedad de Jennifer Pertsch/Tom McGillis, y licenciado por FreshTv, Cake Enterteinament, Teletoon y Cartoon Network Intl

 _Bruno y un elenco vengativo_

 _Tiempo: tres semanas después del final de Drama Total Gira Mundial_

 _PoV Blaineley (extraído de su diario personal... Un diario DEMASIADO público gracias a Sierra, que lo subió a la sección "Presentadores" en el blog de Drama Total)_

29 de Abril de 2009

Hola, gente del mundo entero. Les saluda Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran desde la comodidad de mi departamento en la ciudad de Toronto.

Diría que tengo noticias jugosas para tí, mi querido lector, pero digamos que todo... no salió como esperaba

Empecemos por la razón de mi prolongada ausencia. El explosivo final de la _Gira Mundial_ tuvo un saldo... bastante interesante _Si por interesante quieres decir misterioso, supongo que es válido_. Nadie sabe nada de Alejandro, que fue el flamante ganador debido a una _¿Es valido censurar esta vez? Heather se lo ganó a pulso... ok_ de Heather. La chica hizo una gran pendejada _Lo vale_ (si mi español es fluido, y lo es) al arrojar su sacrificio al volcán. ¡Por Dios! ¿Quien sería tan estúpido para tener la victoria tan asegurada que decide regalarla? Y más importante, ¿Que era esa cosa que atacó a Chris? Usaba una espantosa sudadera verde, pero parecía... no se... esa cosa calva de _El Señor de los Anillos_ , el que solo usaba un calzón aguado _Lo siento, no ví esas películas_.

Por el otro lado, nunca había sudado tanto desde que entré a un sauna durante mis vacaciones en Finlandia. ¿Alguien vino a rescatarme? Ni un solo idiota lo hizo. Y lo único que gané fue un oso. ¿Que oso? Nada menos que el peludo amigo que Bridgette trajo desde Siberia, Bruno _Es ganar-ganar_. Me tomó con su enorme hocico y me arrastró hasta tocar tierra en la playa de Honolulu.

De verdad que extrañaba usar mis brazos. ¡Un mes con el brazo izquierdo roto por Courtney y tres semanas con el derecho inmovilizado por mis costillas! En serio, si vuelvo a concursar en la telerrealidad, que sea como conductora. Ya los productores de _Drama Total_ me enviaron una propuesta... algo sobre una "Pasarela Fashionista". Una cosa es segura. La voy a pasar bien torturando y complaciendo a mis, eh... "diseñadores y modelos" _Suerte con eso_.

Sobre Chris... el cretino me pidió un favor muy _especial_. El periodo para recibir video-audiciones terminó y, conviene decir que me encargó seleccionar a la mitad. Eso, y el hecho que va a regresar a la isla del campamento Wawanakwa _¿Será cierto que ya es un vertedero?_

La cosa está así. De los siete que debo elegir, ya tengo a tres. Un viejo amigo mío me pidió de favor _Muy insistentemente, por lo visto_ que dejara entrar a su hija Dakota. A cambio de eso, dos años de hospedaje que se pueden acumular **GRATIS** en cualquier hotel _Milto_ _n_ cuando quisiera. Es decir, que puedo acumular noches de hospedaje sin pagar mas que el servicio a la habitación, masajistas y lavandería hasta llegar a los dos años. ¿No es eso FABULOSO? _¡Lo sería si fueramos Cody y yo!_

Los otros dos, modestia aparte, parecen fuertes. Una chica con complejo de Sue Sylvester de nombre Jo. Ruda, resistente, un caracter competitivo que haría pensar a cualquiera. Su audición (y el que su saco de arena tenía pegada una foto de Chris ayudó mucho) fue muy convincente.

Toda una máquina.

El otro, uff... es del tipo robusto. No se ve que hable mucho, pero es bastante ingenioso. Y, a diferencia de Owen, no parece tener problemas de calentamiento global.

El resto de opciones... he visto mejores prospectos. Hay una chiquilla albina, una pelirroja, un zoquete que se viste igual que Chris, un rapero sucio _Se ve que su rap apesta_ , esa amiga de LeShawna Jasmine, dos gemelos que no habrían durado (Lo siento, restricción de edad), una enorme chica de Australia, algunas fans de Trent, varios góticos y un laaaargo etcétera.

Me tomaré mi tiempo, mientras recupero movilidad en mis hermosas _como jamones_ piernas. El ortopedista me dijo que debo seguir en terapia un año más. Y debo decirlo, la silla es un serio problema.

¿Mis impresiones finales?

Chris es un idiota. No obstante, las.cosas entre nosotros se entibiaron lo suficiente como para que le volviera a dirigir la palabra por arrojarme de ese avión en China.

Chef, si lees esto, llámame. Te debo un favor. Cuando estás en tierra, tu comida no es tan mala. Espero que tus nuevas víctimas lo aprecien _Lo dudo_.

Geoff... tu y Bridgette nos vemos en los tribunales. Pasará mucho tiempo para que hagas otra fiesta en casa con esa horrible camisa y ese ridículo sombrero tuyo. Nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE revela nada que yo quiera esconder _Gracias por el dato, Mildred_. Y me tomé la molestia de enviar fotos _**comprometedoras**_ tuyas a casa de tu "Bridge-osita". Ojalá se la lleven muy lejos de tí... ¿Que tan lejos está Perth desde Regina?

Beth... sinceramente no tengo nada contra tí. Solo... busca ropa más moderna ¿Hola? ¡Esto es 2009, no 1984! ¡Los leggins no van a regresar!

Justin... digamos que tengo lo que quería. Si voy a tener hijos, digamos que ya tengo identificados ciertos bancos donde hiciste depósitos bastante generosos _¡Que asco! No quiero saber más de eso!_

Gwen... suerte en tu visita al correccional para ver a Duncan. _Nadie_ raya mi Alfa-Romeo sin salir impune. Y menos con ese espantoso collar de perro.

¿Una demanda favorable? Trata de sacarme algo, Courtney. Mañana amanecerás con una linda notificación por lesiones.

Por último, les informo que, si alguien tiene la dirección de correo de Sierra, le llenen la bandeja de entrada con fotos de Cody como vino al mundo, cortesía no-autorizada de Geoff y Tyler _¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! **¡OH, DIOS!**_

En fin, es todo por hoy antes de alimentar a mi _osito de peluche_. Y, honestamente, seis pizzas hawaianas especiales con extra-queso se dicen fácil... más cuando él se come cuatro.

Buenas noches, mi querido público. Esto fue "Mi peluda vida", por Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran.

Creo que ya tengo a otros dos patiños para Chris y el Chef. Un chico de Manitoba con transtorno de identidad múltiple y un chico burbuja de Muskoka (Nota posterior).

-

 **Luego de una semana de bloqueo creativo y un debut (bastante sorprendente) en el fandom de _The Loud House_ (Y, para ser nuevo, tiene _muy_ buenos escritores e historias como _Requiem por un Loud_ , de UnderratedHero y _Melissa_ , de mmunocan), Blaineley está de vuelta.**

 **Siento haberles abandonado un poco. No tanto por _La Historia de Sierra_ (de la que, al fin, estoy en el dilema del epílogo) o por ideas qje me flotan en la cabeza desde el cuello, sino por las relativamente pocas actualizaciones y las cosillas que me encuentro.**

 **Y, el _Review Time_ *suena la fanfarria* _Gracias, pasante_...**

 ** _OFIXD,_ gracias por la aclaración. Algunas wikis no lo aclaran sobre la nacionalidad de Burromuerto. ****Y la serie no ayuda mucho. Lo dicho en la tercera temporada en el Yukon no ayuda mucho. Sobre el nombre (completo), digamos que hay un precedente en *toma aire* Roberto Agustín Miguel Santiago Samuel Trujillo Veracruz... más conocido como el bajista de Metallica, Robert Trujillo. Tiene un nombre _realmente_ largo, pero lo dado lor Wikipedia nos debe bastar por ahora.**

 **Si les gustó, dejen review. Si no les gustó, dejen review. ¿Insultos por pasar a otro fandom en el que trabajaré casi a la par que aquí? Review. Si desean el colgante y los brazaletes de plata de Taxco de Alejandro por c$90.50, dejen review.**

 ** _Con afecto, Sam the stormbringer_**


End file.
